


Alive

by crying_lestat



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Bad Poetry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crying_lestat/pseuds/crying_lestat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Told in two voices. Who's who it's up to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive

My home is so far away from here  
Lightyears away from there  
I'm standing  
Looking into the great vastness  
I was hoping i'll find someone  
I'm alone here, alone in the crowd

_I've found you here_   
_I was alone just like you_   
_Two can be alone together_   
_So there'll be no more loneliness_   
_Don't let go_   
_Don't give up, hold on_

Standing here, close to nothing  
Waiting for this moment to pass me by  
I will never believe you are no more  
Come back alive, that's an order

_And i'm holding on for you_   
_I always will be here beside you_   
_I'm alive_


End file.
